Naruto Fanon Wiki:The Rules and Guidelines for Narutofanon
Here are listed the rules and guidelines set for this wikia, specifically about characters. Come into recent light, a problem has arisen that concerns the power levels and types of characters that are created on this wiki, and this page is created to ensure the quality of these characters created from the publishing of this page on. =Characters= As mentoned above, characters are getting far overpowered, and have even gotten to levels that would defy all natural law. Below are the rules and guidelines that will set the means for creating characters. Power Level #The relative power level of all characters may not exceed any farther than a bit past the amount of energy released by a Shinra Tensei. If you don't know what that is, find out! #Any single character may not possess the power to kill instantly, unless the technique is thoroughly explained on its page and has at least one set-back that is proportional to the power of the technique. #Guidelines shall be set for character timelines, which shall be used to keep character growth level, unless they are created to fulfill a role in a story or RP and or are authorized by a designated Admin. #Users shall gain licenses that allow them to create characters beyond the normal power level and these characters may only interact with other characters created under this license. Guidelines and Suggestions *It is suggested that characters start out small in proportion to others and gradually progress to a higher level of power. *It is also suggested that characters specialize in a certain ability, instead of being the master of all ninjutsu or any other type of attack. Admin positions This section calls for one admin to be instituted with the responsibility of managing characters on the site, with the above duties. * I'll do it guys. I'm responsible enough. Ten Tailed Fox 02:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll put it to a vote. The following people will vote for weather Ten tails gets the job of managing the site-wide character department: Just put yes or no next to your name *Seireitou- Yes *Mewshuji- Yes *Cold hard steel- Yes Alright, Ten Tailed Fox is the character administrator. I'll send you a message about what you have to do in more detail later. =Techniques= Techniques are also becoming increasingly more and more overpowered, causing quite the amount of debate over their use and the power allowed. Below are the rules and guidelines for making techniques: Power Level #Any one attack may not have the raw energy surpassing that of a full blown Shinra Tensei. Licenses will also be handed out to those who are eligible. #A technique may not have the ability to cause any more damage than possibly destroying a city. #There may be no one hit kos. End of story #All techniques must have a setback proportionate to the power of said technique. i.e., a Shinra Tensei reduces one's life span. #There may not be any genjutsu that cannot be escaped, there will always be the ability to be awoken from the genjutsu by another friend. Also, there shall also be a small chance of breaking out of the genjutsu by one's self, but it shall remain miniscule. Guidelines and Suggestions *It is suggested that instead of grabbing a random effect out of a hat, that technique's side effects have something to do with the technique itself, such as the mangekyou sharingan causes one to go blind. *It is also suggested that technique remain in a certain diverse amount, ranging both in rank and in power. *Descriptions for jutsu ranks shall be made to prevent confusion. Here is the page: Jutsu Ranks Admin positions This section calls for one new admin position. They will monitor the creation of techniques and follow and protect the rules given above. Who's up for it? I'll give it a go. Mewshuji 16:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, since he's the one running for the position, Mew can't vote, so Ten tails, you'll be the third one voting. Just put yes or no next to your name. *Seireitou- Sure, i guess *Cold hard steel- Yes *Ten Tails- Yes Alright, that means that Mew will manage the technique department. Yay, clap clap, pop out the champagne. Okay, next issue! =Licensing= A new system will be devised for giving rewards or privileges to users with exceptionally good work, or work that fits the guidelines. This will come in the form of a template placed by an admin on a user's page, and shall only be removed if the user abuses these rights or does not deserve them any longer after. Below are the lists of these licenses: Special Character license A template will be made that shall be placed on a user's page if they have made a certain number of characters fitting the guidelines and rules above. This allows the user to create a maximum of three special characters that can surpass the rules above, to a certain degree. Special Technique license Like the special character template, the special technique template will allow the user with the rights to create a maximum of five techniques that surpass the above rules to a certain degree. Admin positions I know by now the admin part is predictable, but I'm justifying Ten Tails' extra admins. This section needs a very stingy, strict, and possibly evil admin to perform the duties for the above mentioned licensing. More, by the way, will be added. This position is special though, as the choices this admin make will effect the entirety of the aftermath of this "legislation" so it may be called. I suggest the person found for this job excersize their powers with extreme caution and frugality. So, who's up for the job? Alright, this may sound silly coming from the guy who caused about 88% of this whole mess but id like to justify my mistakes. --Seireitou 21:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Well there you go people. A full blown apology. So if you're christian, you can't complain that he started this whole thing. So, let's put it to a vote. *Cold hard steel- Yes, and you may scorn me for this. I don't care. *Mewshuji- *Ten Tails- Yes *Evan6789- Yes *Archie- Yes =News= I have to admit, the news has also fallen under the threat of being contributed to by unwanted users. This has prompted the idea of a news caster, which is basically the admin with the ability to write the news. This admin has to be very well embedded in the wikia's social network, has to up to date with the RPs, popular and up and coming pages, and most importantly, should not be biased in any way. Now, there are going to be multiple people that are going to sign up, but only one will be the caster. Who's up for it? Anybody can do it! :Before nominating people, I suggest having 2 or 3 people be newscasters. Taking into account that the real world can be troublesome and get in the way, there should be someone as backup. --Dubtiger 02:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, in that case there will be three people working on the news team, to divide the work. There will be a general news caster, a content caster, and an RP caster(like a sports caster, only about tournaments and RPs). Now sign up! *Evan6789 *Ten Tailed Fox =Boiling it down= Okay, here's the basic outline: *Characters will be reformed *Techniques will be reformed *Rights, or licenses will be given out to those who deserve them *Admins will be designated for each responsibility *A news caster shall be apointed *And finally, a provision that was not listed, all users who enter the wiki are under the rules stated here and shall follow them under punishment of restriction, and if need be, banning until they get the picture and actually follow the rules. Okay, now the timeline for this plan is here: #Users with characters and techniques that would not be approved by these rules will be notified that they have these pages under their ownership and will be handed a list in full of these pages #Users that received these lists shall be given thirty days to fix or delete the pages noted in the lists. If this is not done, then the users in concern shall be given a week's notice to perform the duties given to them, or be restricted. #The site will go under review, and any pages missed will be fixed/deleted. The main page will undergo changes to fit the site's format that is necessary, which will be discussed on another page. #We all go back to our normal lives, following the provisions set in place by this document. And that's the story. I'll make sure these rules are enforced strongly, and perform the necessary actions if they are violated. Remember, this is in order to make the site look good!